The magic of a Tiger
by StillDreamingOn
Summary: My new obsession! Haha, I'm in love with Harry Potter at the moment and just had to write a story. Im going through all the films  1-6 . Snape will be a bit OOC Which im sorry for! Harry/oc ABANDONED!
1. The white tiger cub

**Heey (: **

**At the moment I'm having an obsession with the Harry Potter movies, they were a Christmas present, so during school and being bored at home I've been thinking about another story to write, I believe this will be good story but it will take some time. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Only Rebecca.**

**Tsuki x**

Cold air ran through my fur as I sprinted towards the huge castle, it stood tall and beautiful with lights shining from the inside adding to its beauty. My blue eyes pierced through the darkness of the dark forest, how I got there... I have no idea. All I remember is my house burning down with my family inside it, I tried saving them but it was too late. I waved my tail slightly and got ready to jump up a step, It was too high for a white tiger cub to jump. Once I got up onto the step and climbed up the others and listened closely. No sound. Good. I ran round the corner and listened for more sounds, I could hear a group of people talking. They sounded around my age, the talking was coming from upstairs. I walked slowly and steadily up the stairs when I turn the corner I saw the group of young people standing there.

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A voice of a young boy spoke. My eyes widened, Harry Potter. Wow. It would be great to meet him. There were a few whispers around and the students looked at each other and towards the front of the group. "_That must be were Harry is standing._" I thought to myself.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy says in a proud voice. I hear another boy snort a giggle. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask for yours, Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Judging by the way he was speaking, the boy had a smirk on his face. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." The boy speaks with his proud voice. I had heard of the Malfoys, a nasty lot. My father never got along with them. "I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry answered back. Malfoy went to say something back but a teacher walked in and told the group to follow her.

As they were walking into the great hall, I decided to follow. I had to get in there somehow. The group of younger kids waited at the front of the hall while more students were sat on long tables. "Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The woman spoke, calmly. I shrunk back and hid in a corner hoping they wouldn't see me. An old man stood up and looked round the hall while speaking. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He spoke in a calm voice and sat down.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" She called. A girl with bushy hair walked up, looking like she was trying to calm herself down. The sorting hat was placed on her head and thought for a moment before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" The girl smiled and walks over to the screaming table.

"Draco Malfoy!" The teacher calls again. A blonde haired, Gray eyed boy walks up to the stall. Before the teacher even put the hat on his head it called "SLYTHERIN!" The boy smirked and walked over to the table. "_Bloody hell, he looks like the guy who killed my family."_ I thought sadly to myself. I sigh and listen to the other being placed. I then see Harry place his hand on his forehead. "_The scar?_" I ask myself. Then his ginger friend went up and was placed in Gryffindor and he was placed there himself but not after about 5 minutes of thinking. "Your attention please!" The woman called to everyone. The old man stood up and announced, "Let the feast... Begin." Suddenly food appeared and everyone started eating. Then out of nowhere a scream went through the hall, my head shoots up and I see a girl looking straight at me. "_Crap..."_ I think to myself before running away from the girl. "A WHITE TIGER!" She screamed. Then without thinking and leap between the four tables with every person in the room looking at me. Suddenly everyone starts screaming and the old man had stand up and shout, 'QUIET!" Everyone stopped screaming and sat back into their seats. I started to shake, I was frightened. I started to back up but the doors closed and I couldn't get out. My ears lay flat on my head and my tail was between my legs to show I was scared. The old man stood up and walked around the table to crouched down a bit with a piece of chicken in his hand. I hadn't eaten in weeks, I was starving. I started to walk slowly to him, my eyes darted everywhere. Soon enough I'm standing in front of him and sniffed the chicken. I ate the chicken slowly and cautiously.

Suddenly my body felt weird, my teeth started to shrink and my paws turned into hands. Soon enough I stood there on two feet. A girl with striking blue eyes and thick blonde curly hair, the clothes I wore consisted of a blue top that hung off one shoulder and was ripped and covered in mug and blood, along with black baggy 3/4 s also covered in mud and ripped. My face was covered in cuts and bruises and mud also there was a huge cut from my right ear and across my right cheek. I was very skinny as I hadn't eaten in weeks. "As I thought. Your an animagus and at such a young age too. My child what is your name?" I looked round at everyone and turned very shy and glanced at the floor. "There's no need to be shy my dear." He spoke softly and went to touch my shoulder but I flinched away. I was scared, I hadn't trust anyone since my family was killed. "My dear, your name?" He asked softly. "R-Rebecca S-Shipping." I stutter out and turn slightly red.

"Rebecca, what happened to you?" he spoke again. I close my eyes and shake my head showing that I didn't want to talk about it. I hear him sigh and him call out; "Everyone please carry on eating, Professor Snape, could you please take this young lady to the hospital wing." He asks a pale man with a stern face. The man nods and gets up from his seat. "Follow me." He says. I nod and follow him. The castle was beautiful, I had never seen a place so big and elegant in my life. As I'm looking round the building I turn to hard to the right and split open cut on my face. I hiss in pain and stop walking and grab my face. The professor notices this and walks to my side, he touches my hand gently (This is a bit OOC) but I flinch and turn away from him. "Please, don't touch me." I whisper.

"Is something wrong Miss Shipping?" He asks sternly.

"I'm sorry, I've been travelling for weeks, without food and I'm a bit scared about being round people." I whisper. He beacons me to follow him, so I do. Soon enough we reach a room full of hospital beds and medical things. He tells me to sit on a bed and then walks out the room. When I realize he's not coming back, I lay down in the bed and fall into a decent night sleep for the first time in 4 weeks.


	2. Meet the trio!  Nightmares

**Heey again! **

**Snape is going to be very OOC in this. I'm trying to keep his character but with a bit of different (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Rebecca. **

**Tsuki x**

I open my eyes only to clamp them closed again, the sun light was to bright. "Ahh, Miss shipping you're awake." The nurse spoke while walking over to me with a glass of water in her hand. "Drink this, you should feel better after." I drank the drink and gave her the empty glass and sighed. The nurse checked over my wounds then let me go. I stood outside the hospital wing wondering where I was meant to go. "Miss Shipping?" I turn round to see the lady from yesterday. "My name is professor McGonagall, I shall be taking you to the head master, Albus Dumbledore." She spoke. I nodded slightly and followed her to a golden eagle stature. She said a password that I didn't hear and the eagle started to turn and raise with steps going around it. I step up onto the first step and wait till I reach the top.

Once I'm there I knock on the door and hear a; "Come in Rebecca." I step into the room and look round nervously. "There is no reason to be frightened Rebecca, you are safe here." He speaks softly. I nod again and sit down. "My dear, if it's alright with you, I would like to ask you some questions." He spoke. Again I nod slightly. "How old are you?"

"I'm 11 sir" I whisper.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead"

"Siblings?"

"Dead"

"Anyone in your family?"

"Dead"

It was the only way I could reply. It's the truth, I have no-one left in the world to look after me.

"How long have you been in the forest?"

"About 5 weeks."

"Do you own a wand?"

"Yes I do sir."

He sighs and looks up at me. "How would you like to come to Hogwarts?"

My eyes widen in surprise. Me a witch? I look up at him and nod with a smile. He smiles back and his eyes twinkle. He then brings the sorting hat over and places it on my head. "Oh, how interesting. Very smart indeed perfect for Ravenclaw. Your leadership skills are also perfect for Slytherin. Your courage is in a slight downfall but was brilliant. I shall put you in... Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouts. I smile slightly then take the hat off.

Dumbledore tells me to follow him so I do, He gives me time to dress into my uniform and to get ready. He then gives me a quill, ink and all the books I'll need. Soon enough we are walking down the hall way towards a class room. He knocks on the door and opens it, "Professor Snape you have a new student joining your class, please welcome, Rebecca Shipping." I step slowly and smile at the class then I notice the teacher. That man? He took me to the medical wing. I nod a thanks to him but he seems to ignore it. I look around the room and see a spare seat a blonde guy. "You shall sit next to Malfoy Miss shipping. Malfoy put" He was cut off by me already sat down next to Malfoy. I remembered him from when I was the tiger and seeing him talking to Harry. The professor coughs and carries on with the lesson. "Miss Shipping, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He asks me. "You would find that inside the belly on a goat sir." I reply.

"Very good Miss Shipping." He compliments. "10 points to Gryffindor."

People from Gryffindor started smiling and looking round at each other.

And so the lesson went on. I sat and listened closely, soon enough we were doing our work. This wasn't creating a potion. It was preparing for it; we had to write down the ingredients and the step-by-step on how to make it. I had nearly finished writing the ingredients when Malfoy nudged me, I turn to look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Yes?" I ask.

"You're that tiger from last night weren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah what of it?"

"You must be a bit of a pussy when it comes to fighting."

I sigh and shake my head. "I lived in the dark forest for 5 weeks. Do I need to tell how I survived?"

He stopped and looked at me then went back to his work. I sigh and get back to work. "I'm surprised they let you in this school, you could have killed anyone there and then." He said again.

"I don't kill anyone or anything."

"Sure."

"Will you just leave me alone."

"See, you are a pussy."

"This is the first time in 5 weeks that I've been around people. Just leave me alone."

"You must not be very human then."

"Can't you understand English, lea-" I was cut off by Professor Snape.

"Is something wrong here Miss Shipping?" He asked sternly. I shake my head and get back to work. "Mr Malfoy, please stop annoying the new student and get on with your work." He tells Malfoy. I lift my head up and watch him as he goes to his desk. He glances up at me and I nod a thanks and work.

Malfoy scoffed and carried on working. After five minutes I get up from my seat, walk up to Snapes desk and give him my work. "Thank you, Could you please stay after class. I would like to talk to you." He says looking at me in the eye.

"Yes sir." I reply and sit back down in my desk.

"Oi, Pussy cat, give me a hand with this." Malfoy demanded.

"No, not after the way you're speaking to me." I reply and get back to doodling.

Soon class had finished and I was waiting in my seat while everyone left. Professor Snape had gone to put some potions away when three people came up to me. I recognized them as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and ... Weasley. I didn't catch his first name. The girl came up to me with a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She says with a voice that made her sound a bit up herself.

+/"This is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." She introduces while pointing at the two boys.

"Hey, I'm Rebecca Shipping. You can call me Becky if you like." I reply while standing up and leaning against the desk. "Do you know your way to the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asks quite shyly.

"No I don't." I say blushing.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Ron asks cheerfully.

"Oh, yes please. If you don't mind." I reply smiling.

"Of course not. Is nice meeting you Becky." Hermione says.

"You too" I smile and wave. After the three had walked out the room, I turn to see Snape sitting at his desk with a piece of paper in his hand. "This is impressive, you know." He says lifting the piece of paper. "Is that my work?" I question. He nods and jesters me to his desk. I walk over and look at the work. "For a first year, I had expected a bit less. But you have proven that first years can be something." He spoke sternly. I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Potions have always been a favourite of mine." I say softly. I see him nod and then put my work down. "Ten points to Gryffindor." He says sternly.

I smile. "Thank you sir."

"You may leave. Keep up the good work."

"Okay, goodbye sir."

After I walked out the class room I see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there waiting for me.

"Hey guys, thank you for waiting for me." I say smiling.

"That's okay Becky." Harry replied smiling back.

We walked up to the tower and Ron said the password. We strolled into the common room chatting and sat down by the fires talking about our pasts. I couldn't say much about my past, I still found it upsetting. I did tell them that my family was murdered a few weeks ago. They didn't mind me telling them that. They knew enough. We sat by the fire for about 3 hours just talking and laughing before it was time to go to bed. We all said our goodnights and went to our rooms. I didn't have the best night sleep.

_Nightmare._

"_Mum, Dad I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into the house and took off my shoes. Something wasn't right, the air was cold and the house looked abandoned. "Mum?" I shout again while walking into the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen my feet got wet. Ew. I carried on walking into the house calling for mum and dad but they didn't reply. I started to freak. Where were they? They never felt the house without me knowing. I walked into the living room to see Dad sitting on the arm chair. "Daddy! Why didn't you reply?" I said walking up to him. _

_Soon as I saw him. I stopped. My eyes widened with fear. "Dad?" I ask while running up to him. "Dad what happened?" I asked quickly. I check his pulse... Only to find none. Tears started filling my eyes._

"_RUN REBECCA, RUN!" Someone shouted. _

"_Mum?" I whisper while running up stairs._

"_NO REBECCA, DONT COME AND FIND ME. RUN!" I see a bright green light shine out from underneath my parents bedroom door. The door opened and a dark, cloaked figure steps out from it. I sprint into my bedroom and lock the door. Before the door could blast open I smash a family picture form it's frame, fold it and place it in my pocket before running to my open window and leap out of it as a white tiger cub._

_The black figure chases after my into the woods. I was going to die. I knew it. I couldn't run any further, I had to stop. I stop and look at my figure. "You shall die... Today!"_

_End of nightmare._

My eyes shoot open and I sit up in bed. Sweat was rolling down my cheeks and my knuckles were white from clenching onto the bed sheets. I look at the time to see it's; 2:30am. I knew I wouldn't fall asleep again. So I climbed out of bed, put on my slippers and robe and walked out of the Gryffindor tower. The air was mild and the full moon was out shining out its glory. I sit myself on a stone wall inside an arch way and lean against the cold stones. I missed them, so much. My parents were everything to me. Tears started to roll down my face, I felt like I couldn't live without them. Soon enough I let out hurtful sobs. I couldn't stop myself, they just kept coming. I sobbed for about 5 minutes until my eyes were red and puffy. I stopped sobbing but the tears still leaked down my face.

"Miss Shipping, what are you doing out of bed past curfew?" I jump at the voice but don't turn round. "Miss Shipping?" I recognise the voice as Professor Snapes. I wipe my tears and then turn round. "Yes Professor?" I ask quietly.

"Something wrong Miss Shipping?"

"No, no I'm fine." I say getting up and walking past him but stopped by his hand grabbing my elbow.

"What's wrong Miss Shipping?"

I turn round and look at him.

Snape POV (He will be very OOC)

Bloody student, being out of bed after curfew. I stalked up to the student only to hear the sounds of crying. I noticed that it was Rebecca Shipping, the smart first year in my potions class. "Miss Shipping, what are you doing out of bed past curfew?" I asked sternly. She jumps at my voice but doesn't turn round. "Miss Shipping?" I call again. I notice her wipe her face before turning round. She had been crying; her eyes were red and swollen. They didn't have a twinkle in them that they did before. Something was wrong. I had an odd feeling inside, I felt... protective. "Yes Professor?" She replied quietly, so quiet I could barely hear her. "Something wrong Miss Shipping?" I asked.

"No, no I'm fine." She replied getting up and walking past me.

"_Lair"_ I thought while grabbing her arm as she walked past. She turned around and looked at me. "What's the matter?" I questioned again. She sighs and looks at the floor. "Follow me." I command and start walking towards my office. I turn around to see that she hadn't followed me, she stood there. Just... staring. "Hurry, Miss Shipping." I command again. She still doesn't move. I sigh and walk up her and kneel in front of her with my hands place firmly on her delicate shoulders. "Miss Shipping, what is the matter?" I ask as softly as I could. Soon enough she burst into tears; wrapped her arms around my shoulders and cried into my shoulder. I was taken back; I couldn't believe she had done that. Most students were scared of me; they didn't even want to talk to me. She wouldn't stop crying; she just clung into me and cried. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her awkwardly. We stay there for a few minutes while she let our sadness out. Her first night here and she was already upset. I sigh and pick her up; bridle style, she was light. Too light, she really needed to eat more. I carry her to my room and place her down on the sofa then crouch in front of her. She looked at the floor, avoiding my sight. "Miss Shipping, please tell me what is the matter." I say softly. She slowly lifts her head; her eyes were even redder and puffier. Tear stains ran down her pale face and her hair was a mess. "I-I had a dream" She whispered. "A-About my parent's death. About my near death experience." She whispers, not looking at me.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"I don't know, he was wearing a black cloak. He went to kill me but something happened. I can't remember what though."

I'm going to need to keep an eye on this girl. If she's acts like this after a dream then something tragic happened that night. She sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Let's get you back to bed, you need your sleep."

"But I won't be able too, not after that." She whimpers. I stand up and stroll over to me potion cupboard. I open it, collect the right potion then stroll over and give it to her. She glances up at me in confused.

"A sleepless night draught (I think that's the right word, If not please tell me right word :D)." I say.

"Thank you." She whispers. "Good night Professor." She whispers and walks out the door. I stare at the door that she just walked out of. I sat on the sofa with my head in my head. "What am I doing?" I asked myself before going to bed.


	3. You called me Becky?

**Heey Again!**

**Sorry for this being a bit late. School is taking over me! It's not fair!**

**As I said, Snape is OOC and I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: -Looks into a mirror- I don't look like JK ... So I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy! **

**Tsuki x**

**

* * *

**Rebecca POV

I'm still slightly confused from last night. I never thought that Professor Snape would be so nice... O well. I'm just glad he was there to help me. The poison did help me, thank goodness. I must say thank you to him later. I hadn't gone to the grand hall for breakfast, I wasn't hungry. Which was odd being as I never ate for about 5 weeks. Instead of going to breakfast I strolled round the school grounds, it was beautiful. While strolling around I spotted a lake, I had heard it was called the black lake. The wind run through my hair, lightly gripping onto it and pulling is back. My eyes close and a small smile reaches my face. For the first time in weeks I felt calm and free. The feeling of not having to run away every time you heard a noise was great. My fear wait away, I didn't want to it come back. Before I knew it, it was time for lessons. I have my first flying lesson to face. "_Great, I'm so nervous."_ I think to myself as I stroll to the field where the flying lesson was taking place. "Becky! There you are. Where were you at breakfast?" Hermione questioned me.

"I wasn't hungry so I went for a walk." I reply.

"So okay. As long your okay" she says smiling.

"Oh hey Ron, hey Harry." I welcome to two boys.

"Hey Becky" Ron replies.

"Hi Bex" Harry says shortly. No-one had ever called me Bex before. I could sense that something was wrong with the boy.

"Are you okay Harry?" I ask softly.

"Oh just thinking Becky." He replies.

I place a hand on his shoulder. He glances at me and smiles. "Someone tried to break into the vault me and Hagrid went too. I'm wondering who would steal whatever it was inside it." He said.

"Oh. Don't let it get to you, look at teachers on her way." I reply. Harry smiles lightly at me and stands next to me. "Good Morning class" She spoke loudly. **(I know the lesson was in the afternoon I'm just changing it round a bit)**

"Good morning Madam Hooch"

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up" She commanded. Every listened to her, they stood next to the brooms and where calling 'Up!' over and over again. "UP!" I call and the broom shoots into my hands hand first time, I smile and turn to harry who was next to me. He had also done it first go.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two..." And with that she blew her whistle. Suddenly Neville start going off into the air and couldn't get back down. Soon enough he had no control of his broom and was flying every and smacking into the walls of the castle. The then fell down a great height of his broom. I could see the tears coming forth into his eyes, I felt really bad for him. Madam Hooch ran over to him and sat him up from the ground. "Oh oh oh. Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say "Quidditch". She threatened while walking off with Neville. I spot Neville's Rememberal **(I think that's right, I'm sorry if it isn't.) **and go to pick it up but Malfoy gets there before me and picks it up. "Did you see his face? If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat arse." He speaks with his nose in the air.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry demands. I decide not the listen anymore and walk away from the lesson towards the black lake again. I sit down and lean against a tree and stare at the view. I sigh and relax my neck making my head fall back against the tree, closing my eyes.

When I open my eyes and look round... No-one was out. _"Huh?"_ I ask myself. I glance up at the sun **(I'm not saying she knows the time exactly. She's just looking at the place of the sun and guessing.)** to see that it's around lunchtime. Once again, I wasn't hungry, so I stayed where I was. I let out yawn and stretch out like a cat, which made me think. _"I haven't changed in a while... maybe I should try_." I stand up and stroll into the clear place to change. A shot of pain shoots through my body. My teeth start growing, The pupils of my eyes slim down into slits and my hands turn into paws. My hair turns completely white and dark grey stripes crawl over my white fur. My long fluffy tail grows from my tail bone and flaps from side to side. I stretch again in my cramped body, being only 11 I was still a cub. I yawn once again and shake my head. _"Now what?" _I question myself.

"W-w-what's t-this t-then? A-a w-w-white tiger c-cub?" Professor Quirrell stutters. I start to hiss at him, I always had a feeling from his lessons that he was up to no good, I just wasn't sure what it was. "K-k-know K-kitty calm d-d-down." He speaks while reaching for me. On instinct, my jaw flies open and wraps itself around his hand. He screams in pain and I let go immediately. My eyes widen and he slaps me, not knowing that I was a student. Before I could run, he kicks me in the ribs, knocking my over. I scramble to my legs and sprint as fast as I could. "_I need to change back, now!_" I shout to myself in my thoughts. The pain in my ribs really hurt, that kick would of bruised my real body. I stop running and close my eyes. After a few minutes I opened them again. "_Why can't I change back?_" I start to panic. I hadn't got enough energy to change back into the human. I hadn't eaten food all day today, that's my main reason why. I remember then that I have an apple in my bag and sprint to it. Professor Quirrell had left and left my bag behind. I trot up to it and use my nose to pull out the apple. After nibbling on my apple, I feel my body change back to normal. Pain shoots from my ribs causing me and hold them. I lift up my shirt to see that it had already started bruising. "_Hang on... Oh crap! I'm late for potions!"_ I sprint as fast as I can to the dungeons while holding my bruises ribs. Without knocking I ran into the room. "Detention with me after this lesson, Miss Shipping." Snape stated sternly.

"I'm Sorry I'm late, professor." I reply quietly and sit next to Hermione.

"just copy everything from the board." He replies not looking up from his papers.

"Where were you? We tried looking for you at lunch but you were no-where." Hermione whispers.

"I was at the black lake, I just wanted to be alone." I replied

"20 points from Gryffindor" Snape snaps causing Hermione and I to let out frustrated sighs.

The rest of the lesson went by at a normal pace. Once everyone had left, I packed my things away but stayed in my seat. "Any reason to way you were late?" Snape questioned. I got nervous, I didn't have a good reason. "I fell asleep at the lake, I didn't mean too, I'm Sorry."

"So that's why you weren't at lunch?"

"Yes."

"You can leave."

My eyes widen. "What about my detention?" I ask while standing up, but ended up knocking my bruised ribs on the table next to me. I wince visibly to Snape and he raises an eye brow. "Something wrong Miss Shipping?" He questions.

"No, I'm fine" I reply, clearly showing that I was in pain.

"You're clearly not alright. I suggest you go see madam Pomfry."

I nod and reach down my pick up my bag. As I'm reaching down my top lift's slightly, showing my bruising clearly to professor Snape. My robes where in my bag and I only had my shirt and tie on. "What on earth happened?" Snape questioned. I quickly go to pull down my shirt but Snape grabs my arm before I could. He lifts up my top enough to see the bruise where it was worse. It was dark purple in the middle and turn yellow around the edges. **(I have seen a bruise like this... kinda freaky if I say so Haha!)** His eyes widen, he drops my edge of my shirt and he looks up at me. "Who did this to you?"

* * *

Snapes POV

The bruise caught my eye In an instant. You couldn't miss it. Against her pale skin that bruise was as visible as a black eye on someone's face. My eyes widen, I let go of her shirt and look at her. "Who did this to you?" I question.

"I-it doesn't matter, I'm fine." She whispers before trying to run away but I grab her arm again. You're not going anywhere. What on earth happened?"

"I tripped that's all" She replied clearly lying.

"I can see that you are lying. Tell me what happened."

"I changed back into a cat, I fell okay, I haven't used four legs in a while."

"I still do not believe you."

Suddenly the door opens and Professor Quirrell walks in. "S-Severus, D-do you h-have a-a-any p-ain r-relief p-p-p-potion?" He asks.

"Why Quirrell, can't you see I'm busy?"

"A s-stupid w-w-w-white t-tiger thing" I shoot a look at Rebecca. "o-o-n the f-f-field bit me and y-y-you w-were t-the c-c-closest." Quirrell says. I notice Rebecca turn nervous and thought at the same time. I march into the back room and pick up a bottle for Quirrell. Once I had returned I noticed that Rebecca had moved away from Quirrell and closer to my back room. After I handed him the potion I questioned him. "What happened to the tiger?"

Quirrell's face changed completely. "I kicked the darn thing." He replied angrily. "A-a-and T-t-then it r-ran o-o-off" He carried on. "T-t-thank you S-Severus" He thanks before walking out. I then turn to Rebecca with an angry look. "You bit him?" I question angrily.

"I didn't mean too! He went to touch me, I still can't stand being around people. I don't trust anyone. Not even Dumbledore at this moment!" She shouts back.

"How can you not trust Dumbledore?" I shout.

"I've been trying too, I feel so bad for doing that to Quirrell."

"Why were you a tiger anyway?"

"I haven't changed in a while. So I decided to change but I hadn't eaten all day so I couldn't change back. I then saw him coming towards me and I felt nervous and scared. I do not trust him." She spoke.

"You don't trust anyone."

"I trust you" She blurts out and turn bright red after saying it. "I-I mean. Urmm"

"You ... trust me?" I question.

"You're the only one I feel like I can talk too. Thank you for that... I just get scared." She mumbles while looking at the floor. Something was drawing me to this girl. I couldn't figure out what. I was never really fond of children but Rebecca? I'm not sure. I felt... protective of her. "Show me the bruise." I command. She lifts up her top, showing me that bruise. I mutter a few words and place the tip of my wand to the bruise making it disappear. "Thank you so much Professor!" She calls with a grin.

"You may leave, Becky." I say standing up and turning round away from her. I don't hear her leave. I turn around slowly to see her there, staring at me with her head cocked to the left side like a kitten.

"What?" I ask harshly.

She grins, showing her pearly white teeth. "You called my Becky... I like it." And with that she left.

"Great. Lord help me." I mumble before carrying on with marking papers at my desk.

* * *

Rebecca POV

I stroll down the corridors with a grin on my face. Snape calling someone by the first name... Wow. I giggle to myself. I sort of look up at Snape like a father, he seems to be the closest I'll get. I giggle again and walk to the common room of Gryffindor.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Tsuki x**


	4. Three headed dogs and Trolls

**Heey again! **

**Sorry this is late. So much to do at school! Hope you enjoy it! (:**

**Sorry Snape is OC**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. Just Rebecca (:**

**Tsuki x**

**

* * *

**

A few days later Harry, Ron, Hermione and myself were walking back to the Gryffindor tower and just talking to each other. "So, you're saying that Hermione knows more about Harry than he does himself?" I question Ron after listening to his story about Harry becoming the Gryffindor seeker.

"Yes! I'm telling you, she knows too much!" Ron shouts.

"Ronald! Don't be so harsh, she is right there." I pointed to Hermione.

"Sorry" He mumbles.

"Don't worry about it Becky." Hermione whispers. I turn round and smile at her and shake my head. Our conversation carried on while we strolled up the stairs. Suddenly the stair case moved and we all gripped onto the railings. "What's happening?" Harry asks, looking round franticly.

"The stair cases change, remember." Hermione says sternly.

"Let's just go this way." Harry saying before walking off the stair case after it finished moving.

"Yeah before the staircase moves again!" Ron whimpers.

"Does anyone else feel like they shouldn't be here?" I whisper to the group.

"This is the third floor. It's forbidden!" Hermione informs.

"Let's go." Harry whispers. Suddenly a 'meow' came from behind us. We turned round to see two bright red piercing eyes staring at us.

"It's Filch's cat." I say shakily.

"Quick run!" Harry shouts before we all start running. As we sprinted through the dark corridor fires came a light, lighting up our path. "Let's hide through that door." Harry says. I get to the door first and try to open it. "It's locked." I say.

"That's it we're done for!" Ron shouts negatively.

"Oh! Move over!" Hermione says pushing us out of the way, pointing her wand at the door. "Alohomora!" The door unlocked and we all ran in.

"Alohomora?" Ron asks.

"Standard book of spells – chapter 7" Hermione answers.

"Anyone here my sweet?" Filch asked his cat.

"He talks to his cat... weirdo." I mumble causing Harry to chuckle. I turn to look at his and pause with eyes wide open and poked Harry, he turned round and stared with wide eyes too.

"Come on." Filch says after seeing no-one in the corridor.

"He thinks that door is still locked." Ron whispers.

"It was locked" Hermione mumbled back.

"And for good reason." Harry and I mumbled at the same time.

Hermione and Ron turned round and had the same reaction as Harry and I. A huge three headed black dog lay there. One of the heads eyes was open and staring at us. The other heads eyes opened up and their heads off lifted up and they started to bare their teeth at us. As if on cue, we all starting and sprinted out the door. The heads came after us barking as we tried to shut and lock the door. Finally we did it and all looked at each other with wide eyes before going to the tower. "That's not something you see every day." I whisper to Harry. He just looked at me and nodded.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in the school?" Ron ranted once we entered the common room. "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked boldly.

"We weren't looking at its feet. We were too busy looking out for its head... for three of its heads." I mumble.

"It was standing on the trap door. It wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." She says back.

"Guarding something?" I mumble while looking at Harry and Ron.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get killed or worse... expelled." Hermione says while walking to the girls dorms.

"I thought she was the smart one? Didn't anyone else notice her mistake?" I ask the others. We all chuckle before saying our good nights.

The next morning we were all in our charms lesson. We were learning how to make things levitate. Professor Flitwick had set us off on our task and everyone was shouting the charm; Wingardium Leviosa, While waving their wands at white feather. Ron was having troubles with his and Hermione tried to help him but he was too stubborn and tried to show by saying she couldn't do it. In the end Ron ended up and thrown back down when she and myself did the charm perfectly. We looked at each other and giggled. Professor Flitwick praised us for our hard work and Seamus just blew up his feather, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

The lesson had finished and we were all walking slowly to our next lesson. "It's Levi-o-sa not Leviosar." She's a nightmare honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron said loudly doing a rubbish impression of Hermione, not knowing she was behind them. She storms past us, bumping shoulders with Ron, with tears rolling down her face and marches away.

"Ron! How could you! That's so harsh to say, she was only trying to help!" I shouted before hitting Ron in the chest and running off to find Hermione.

I followed her all the way to the girl bathroom. Once I got there, she was already locked herself in a cubical. "Come on 'mione, He didn't mean it. Ron's just being stubborn and a pain in the ass." I say while knocking on the door. "Go away!" She shouts back.

"Hermione!"

"Just leave me alone!"

I sigh and walk to the grand hall. Everyone was in the middle of eating dinner when I had sat down next to Harry. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's really upset thanks to you Ron!" I shout.

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? What did you do? For god sake Ron, Hermione was being nice and helping you and you shove back in her face!" I shout at Ron before standing up to leave. As I got off the bench Professor Quirrell came running in screaming; "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

We all looked at each other with wide eyes. Then Quirrell ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders before shaking me in fear. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" I froze in fear. Not cause of the trolls, the fact that he grabbed my shoulders. "Thought you 'oughta know" He mumbles before fainting. Everyone starts screaming and running out of the grand hall. I still stayed in place, staring at the teacher on the floor. "SILENCE! Everyone will please not panic! Now prefects please escort your house to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore spoke wisely. I unfroze and followed the rest of Gryffindors to the tower. Suddenly I'm grabbed by Harry and Ron. "We need to get Hermione!" Harry says. My eyes widen and we sprint off to the girl's bathroom. Once we got there the troll had left the dungeons and was walking towards the bathroom. I gasp in fear and sprint to the bathroom after it enter and started shouted at the 7ft green thing. Ron and Harry soon entered and started throwing things at it. It went to attack Hermione while she was hiding under the sinks but I run up to it and kicked it in the shin. It swung round his club and smacked me In the chest making me fly back into the rubble of the cubicles. A piece of wood digs into my shoulder which causing me to scream in pain. "Becky!" Harry calls. Harry then somehow gets onto the trolls shoulders and poked his wand up the trolls nose. Whole the troll was swinging Harry by the ankle Ron used Wingardium Leviosa on the trolls clubs and let it hit its head, knocking it out. Once the troll hit the floor Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up to me. "Becky are you alright?" Hermione asked franticly. I grunt in pain as I try to move. The room then filled in with teachers. The first to enter was Professor McGonagall and she nearly had a heart attack seeing the knocked out troll. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell then entered "Oh my goodness, explain yourselves all of you!" McGonagall shouts.

"That doesn't matter Professor, It's Becky. She injured." Ron shouts. The old witch frowns and storms over to us before gasping. "Miss Shipping, What on earth happening?" she questioned loudly. Bloody seeped through my uniform and I couldn't move my arm. I tried to sit up but the plank of wood was trapped causing the wood move out of the gash causing me to scream in pain. Snape pushed his way through. "What happened?" He demanded.

"The troll hit her in the ribs causing her to fly back on the wood."Hermione whispers.

"I suggest you all come to my office and explain what happened clearly." Professor McGonagall states.

"I shall look after Miss Shipping and get her to the medical wing." Snape says.

"Will you need help Severus?" Dumbledore asks.

"No I shall be fine." He replies. Dumbledore nods, uses a spell to sort out the troll and leaves with the others. Once everyone had left, Snape kneels beside me and puts a hand on my cheek. "Can you hear me, Miss Shipping?" He asks softly. I do what I can to nod but still whimper in pain. He grabs my good hand and place the other in the middle of my back. "I'm going to get you off the wood, are you ready Becky?" He asks quietly. I shake my head not wanting to feel the pain but he carries on anyway. He pushes me up and off the wood slowly. I bit my tongue to stop screaming and grip his hand into a tight grip. After a few minutes I was off the wood and leaning forward with tears down my face. My hand was still in Snapes and I was still gripping it tightly. He picks me up as lightly as possible and hold me to his chest. I whimper again and place my head in the crook of his neck, I could feel he was uncomfortable but ignored it. The journey to the hospital wing felt long, I was in so much pain yet my shoulder felt numb. I felt my eyes drooping, I had lost a great amount of blood and I could feel myself losing consciousness. "Go to sleep Becky. You'll be fine, I'll make sure you get to the hospital wing safely and with that... everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I like this chapter (:**

**Tsuki x**


	5. AN

Heey! I know it seems that most of my stories have been ABANDONED! But I just cant get into writing them again :/ But the newest Story 'This Hart that beats'- Harry Potter story. I can get into writing that. So please read it! If anyone would like to continue this story please message me and yeaah Be my guest in writing it.

~ Tsuki x


End file.
